DarkWar- October 10th, 2015 and the Dark, Dystopic Future of 2017
Pre-Show Announcements: In the grim darkness of the far future, all wrestlers are systematically hunted and pinned by machines. PARTY VIOLENCE is illegal. WORK VIOLENCE is mandatory. Huge a-SLAM-bly lines spread for miles across the wasteland. The last surviving humans are mechanically body-slammed one after another in a grotesque mockery of the factories that once held machines subservient to mankind. This is the distant future. This is 2017. This is a future where a robot--DEEP SLAM--is the Party World Rasslin' PARTYWEIGHT Champion. Small pockets of human resistance toil endlessly to stave off annihilation. They fight desperately against the robots - flinging their flesh bodies bravely against cold steel. But in the war against DEEPSLAM's ultimate form, SLAMNET, there is no victory. There is only survival. This is the DARKWAR. And we have great news – we spent the ENTIRETY of our budget building a time machine. Now we can all travel to the future and PARTY and BATTLE and DIE for justice in a cyberpunk dystopia in the name of PWR! It's a solid plan! We're sending a few brave wrestlers, and the entirety of our audience, to check out the DARKWAR! This plan could not get any more solid! Witness a dark cybernetic reality with BEERS, powerful PARTY WRESTLING competition, and FEARSOME TECHNOMANTIC HALLOWEEN RITUAL. Dress futuristically to blend in! There are robots everywhere! Join them - or fight back! Will you serve the efficient, cold and ubiquitous robotic minions? Or will you cast your lot with the fleshborn spawn of humanity's fecund tree? Will you raise the shining metal flag or uphold the foul standard of viscera? The Foul Standard of Viscera is made out of bones and muscle fiber!!! The Shining Metal Flag has wires striating its silver facade!!! With your help, and with a little luck, we just might be able to reclaim the Partyweight Belt and save the future. And if we can't? We will wage a chilling battle! Both metal and flesh will combust in a radiant conflagration of organic fury! #DARKWAR Check out this important info: Beers: HELLSPORT LIGHT, a light blonde beer, will be available for $1 to those 21+! Wooooow! Costumes: If you feel the spirit, come dressed in a futuristic/cyberpunk manner! Parking: The main venue parking lot will fill up fast. Several lots on the block will be available to park in. Infographic coming soon! Respect: PWR is for everyone. People yelling racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic stuff won't be tolerated. Neither will unwanted physical contact with fellow audience members. Catcalling won't be tolerated. Those who break these rules will have to leave. We will have a security phone number, displayed prominently, which you will be able to text if something happens that makes you feel threatened or uncomfortable. Ultimate Party Violence demands Ultimate Party Responsibility! Post-Show Announcements: Thanks to the intrepid resistance heroes, and the support of the Multiverse, Deepslam has been defeated. Slamnet's reign of terror is over. The long road to building a better 2017 begins for the human and robot survivors of the Darkwar. Unfortunately, now the FUTURE VERSION of Dock Master holds the Partyweight Belt. Oops! Our time line has no champion! We will return to the Forge of Souls to craft a new belt in the coming months. As to who will hold that belt - the ring will decide ! It's anyone's game! The DARKWAR is over, for now... Category:Show